


Daycare

by Kitty_Tokyo_Uzumaki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Child Minami Kenjirou, Child Otabek Altin, Child Yuri Plisetsky, Don't worry Yuuri will have his own chapters too, Implied Mpreg, Lee Seung Gil somehow ended up as the main character for some reason, Multi, This idea wouldn't leave me alone, some de-aged characters, 学園ベビーシッターズ | Gakuen Babysitters AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Tokyo_Uzumaki/pseuds/Kitty_Tokyo_Uzumaki
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, Omega, English Teacher, Husband, and Mother of two rambunctious children follow him, his fellow co-workers and his children on their adventures in Daycare Detroit.Update: I sort of rewrote the first chapter, like I said, this first chapter was a rough draft. Sorry, it took so long. I'm working on the second chapter, but it might take a while.





	1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I need help keeping them in character and coming up with more ideas! Please! Co-writers or someone with ideas would just be awesome!
> 
> Also, read Gakuen Babysitters it's so cute! 
> 
> Update: Just saw the first episode of the anime, Gakuen Babysitters, which motivated me to redo the first chapter.

Chapter 1: Intro

 

It was a nice sunny morning in Detroit, but the morning was anything but calm and peaceful.

 

“‘Kaasan! Kaasan, ‘ook! Papa on TV!”

 

A hyper voice rang through the room as a small blond child clad in a kitten onesie bounced on the family sofa. Meanwhile, another blond kid dressed in a puppy onesie hugged the television with teary eyes as if said person on the screen could feel it.

 

“Yura! Don’t jump on the couch!. Kenji, stop hugging the screen. You can watch Papa later, now come eat your food before it gets cold.” Their Carrier scolded as he placed both blonds’ meals on the table.

 

Reluctantly the boys approached the table as their ‘mother’ helped them into their high chairs, one a simple red with stickers covering the seat and another in tiger print, which just so happened to make their Papa cringe every time he passed it.

 

Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov had his hands full with his children especially since his husband was off competing in another country, Yuuri just hoped he could get the boys ready for daycare, hopefully, Emil would be there today.

Sighing at the mess his boys made Yuuri quickly washed up and changed his children before he gathered his lesson plans for the day. In the back of his mind, he wondered how his new student’s day was going.

 

* * *

 

In another part of town, a young Korean boy was getting ready for the day while his young adopted brother stoically trailed after him as fast as his little chubby legs could carry him. The older boy glanced behind occasionally to make sure his little brother was still following him, before realizing his little brother had stopped walking.

 

"Otabek, do you want me to carry you or do you want to keep walking?"

 

The little boy only nodded his head, confusing the other. Sighing the older brother gently picked up Otabek before he continued his walk to their destination until they finally found the place they need to be, Detroit Academy.

 

* * *

 

 

"Lilia, the children are here."

 

"Yakov, do not address me so freely, just because we live together doesn't give you the right, we are no longer married, all we are to each other are colleagues."

 

Yakov's face flushed in embarrassment at the correction and reminded of their previous relationship before he spoke again.

 

"Yes Headmistress Baranovskaya, I'll let the children in. May I introduce your new wards, Seung Gil Lee and Otabek Altin." 

 

The assistant exclaimed as he opened the door to the headmistress's office.

 


	2. Chapter 2: Daycare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another Chapter! 
> 
> Please tell me if there are any mistakes or something doesn't sound right. 
> 
> Also if someone/anyone has the time, would you be interested in helping me write this story?

 On the other side of the door, Seung Gil was giving Otabek a last-minute pep talk as he held the silent toddler in his arms.

 

"Ready?" the older questioned as they heard footsteps approach the door.

 

"Ah." Otabek nodded his head as his tiny chubby hand gripped his older brother's shirt.

 

As if by magic, the door opened and a balding Russian man ushered them inside, introducing them.

 

"Thank you for taking us in, Madam."

 

Seung Gil greeted his and his brother's new caretaker, before taking a second to fully examine his new guardian. This was actually the second time meeting Headmistress Baranovskaya, the first time being at the joint funeral for all those who lost their lives in the devastating plane crash, which caused the boys to lose their parents, and the Headmistress her son and daughter-in-law.

 

"Scawwy" Otabek uttered pointing his chubby finger at the stern woman's face.

 

Sighing at his brother, Seung Gil grabbed the accusing chubby hand in his, "It's rude to point Otabek."

 

The Headmistress huffed at the statement but didn't deny it, she herself knew how intimidating she could be before she brushed off the gratitude from the elder brother.

 

"Make no mistake, while I have taken you in, and enrolled you in my prestigious school, I still expect you to earn your keep."

 

"Yes, Ma'am. I expected nothing less. I promise to do my share of the chores in the house."

 

"Nonsense, that's what Yakov's for." Said man, was sputtering in the background, while Lilia continued on.

 

"I heard you raised your brother since he was a baby."

 

"I did, our parents were usually out of the country most of the time for work, so I would take care of him."

 

"Then you would have no problem becoming the new member of the Daycare?"

 

"Daycare?"

 

* * *

 

In another room in the school, six toddlers ran around a colorful room filled with toys as the only adult in the room napped in the corner while holding the seventh toddler in his arms.

 

One toddler ran around the room with a toy crown on his head and a small foam sword in his head screaming for the others to bow down for him, while the two other familiar blond toddlers chased each other around clutching plush cats and dogs.

 

On the other side of the room and two other toddlers, another pair of boys were playing house, one pretending to read the newspaper while the other pretended to make dinner with the plastic food.

 

The last toddler held a doll in her arms as she occasionally tugged on their caretaker's beard every so often, with the man blissfully unaware, as he continued his nap.

 

* * *

 

"Why is there a Daycare in the school, in the first place?"

 

Seung Gil wondered as he followed behind Yakov and continued to carry Otabek.

 

"Headmistress Baranovskaya's son and daughter-in-law made created it so that the omega teachers that worked here could have a place to look over their children while they worked. Her son was an omega himself, he and his alpha wife worked here as well and were hoping to have children of their own, unfortunately, that never happened. It was their dream to have the students of the Academy work in the Daycare as well, but no one was willing to try."

 

Yakov explained with a somber face as he escorted the Headmistress's new wards to the Daycare.

 

"Are you sure you can look after all these children by yourself?"

 

"Not really, but for Otabek, I'll try anything….Are you crying?"

 

"Don't be ridiculous!"

 

Flustered and emotional, Yakov hurriedly showed them the door to the Daycare before bolting off.

 

"Let's make a good impression Otabek."

 

"Mmm"

 

* * *

 

The door opened and the two witnessed the chaos behind it. The room of toddlers who were originally running around, yelling at the top of their lungs, suddenly stopped what they were doing and grew quiet once they realized there was a new stranger in the room.

 

In a panic at the sight of someone new and unfamiliar, they all ran to the only adult in the room, which was basically useless, considering said adult was asleep.

 

Seung Gil sighed before setting down Otabek.

 

"Hey, can you wake him up for him?" Pointing to the sleeping figure on the floor, while Seung Gil addressed the question to the children.

 

One child, in particular, piped up, "I will!" Temporarily forgetting his fear before yanking on the sleeping man's ear as hard as his he could with his chubby hand while screaming the man's name.

 

"EMIL! EMIL, WAKE UP!"

 

"AH!" The man startled awake as he rubbed his poor abused ear.

 

"JJ, it isn't nice to pull on people's ear."

 

"There's a stranger here!" JJ yelled, pointing at Seung Gil, obviously ignoring the lecture he was getting.

 

"Hm? Oh, You must the new student caretaker the Headmistress was talking about. Seung Gil, right? And this must be our new member, Otabek! I'm Emil, I'm in charge of this Daycare."

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

 

Once the children realized there was no harm they immediately raced to the new person shouting their own names to introduce themselves.

 

Before it could get too out of hand Emil clapped his hands to gain the toddlers' attention.

 

"Alright guys, he won't understand you if you all talk at once. Let's all do the introduction train!"

 

Marching in place all the children besides Otabek formed a line and called out their names one by one.

 

"JJ!"  
 

"Leo!"

 

"G-Guang-Hong."

 

"Yuri!"

 

"Kenjirou!"

 

"Mila!"

 

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Seung Gil, and this is my brother, Otabek."

 

The older boy replied with a gentle smile on his face.

 

The children all grinned before JJ stepped toward Otabek.

 

"I am King JJ and I need to fight the dragon! You'll be the dragon!"

 

The boisterous boy exclaimed, pointing his toy sword at the silent boy.

 

Sensing his little brother's reluctance Seung Gil opted to be the dragon instead.

 

Excited at the potential of playing with someone older for a change all the children dogpiled on the older boy.

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately, from Otabek's perspective, it seemed as if all of these kids were hurting his older brother, so like the good little brother he was he tried to rush into the pile to help Seung Gil out, only to be tossed aside two times.

 

Not wanting his little brother to really hurt himself Seung Gil had Otabek sit near the Daycare's bookcase.

 

The rest of the afternoon went on like that. Otabek sat by himself pretending to read, still a bit unused to his new surroundings, while his brother played with the other children. Every now and again the pictures in the book would turn blurry and his nose would itch, but he never tried to get his brother's attention, he had his hands full enough as it was.

 

Then one by one the toddlers' parents came to pick them up, and JJ was the last to go, however, it seemed JJ's parents were still busy so his neighbor, Phichit came instead. After pulling the whining child away from Seung Gil, Phichit appointed his attention to Otabek, who was still sitting quietly by himself.

 

By the time his older brother reached him, it was already too late. Otabek's vision got even fuzzier before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2: Better Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? A new chapter so soon?! Haha don't get too used to it. I think I'll update as I see the new episodes in Gakuen Babysitters, although I make no promises. I'll also try to put more stuff with Yuuri and his kids in this as well. 
> 
> Any ideas you want to share?

It was going fine at first for Seung Gil after Emil left.

 

He played as a dragon for JJ, a dog for Leo and Guang-Hong, a monster for the twins and a husband for Mila.

 

Eventually, one by one the children were picked up by their parents, giving Seung Gil the chance to not only meet his new teachers but one of his new classmates, Phichit, who was responsible for JJ  and a bit too cheery for his taste, as well.

 

Unfortunately, since his attention was split by so many kids he couldn't pay as much attention as he could to his own brother. If he had then maybe he wouldn't be in the current position he's in now.

 

Sitting in the waiting room of the nearest hospital, worrying about his sickly brother, wondering if it could be any worse than it already is. Absently he started to dial his Sire's phone number before he realized, they're dead, his parents are dead. It was like a floodgate was released and all the emotions he's held in since that day came pouring out and he just couldn't stop crying.

 

* * *

 

He cried in the empty waiting room for what seemed like hours. He cried for his brother and as the reality that it really was just the two of them now. He cried for the fact that Otabek may never remember their parents as he grew older. The way their Sire carried them in her arms and rubbed their heads or the way their Carrier would sing them to sleep. None of these would be things his little brother remembered. In his mind, Seung Gil apologized to his brother for not paying enough attention, for not being there enough.

 

His thoughts continued on into a downward spiral until he felt a soft warm hand pat his head.

 

"Poor child, you finally stopped holding it in."

 

Glancing up Seung Gil was greeted with the sight of Madame Baranovskaya looking down at him with a gentle understanding expression on her face.

 

"We both lost people we loved that day, and yet, neither of us cried. You've been trying to be strong for so long, there's no need to anymore. Everything will be alright."

 

Seung Gil could do nothing more than cry as he let the warmth and kindness from his new guardian fill his heart.

 

Before they knew it a nurse walked out with Otabek, who was bawling his eyes out as cried for his brother. Overcome with relief that his brother was alright, Seung Gil held Otabek to his chest as they both cried together.

 

"See, things will get better."

 

* * *

 

 The next day the brothers were in better spirits and to both their surprise the children were eager to interact with Otabek, each holding a book wanting to share their favorite story with the mute boy. The toddlers were all huddled up together, ooh-ing and ahh-ing at their favorite things or characters as they all tried to get a positive reaction from Otabek.

 

Sitting back as he observed this, Seung Gil smiled a little to himself.

 

'Yeah, things will get better.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I was able to keep them as in character as possible.


	4. Chapter 4: The Other Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It actually surprises me that people like this story so much.
> 
> I'm sorry for being away for so long. I just had no inspiration.
> 
> Also please tell me if this chapter sucks, let me know if anyone has any suggestions on how to make this better and any mistakes in this chapter.

**Chapter 4:** The other Twins

 

 

It had been three days since Seung Gil and his brother came to the school, and slowly life has gotten better for it.

 

While working in the Daycare he has become more acquainted with not only the kids but Emil and Phichit as well.

 

Even more interesting was the fact that Seung Gil's normally aloof brother had become quite popular among the other children, which was something their parents worried about constantly when they were still around.

 

Hopefully, their new guardian was proud of the brothers' accomplishments, and maybe their parents were too, wherever they were now.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a new day, and Seung Gil was in the middle of trying to get the leech known as Otabek off of him so that he could go to class.

 

Even with all the progress they've had these past few days, Otabek was still pretty clingy with his brother, finally, it took both Phichit and Emil to tug the brothers apart.

 

Looking into Otabek's sad eyes Seung Gil made a promise.

 

"I'll come back during lunch and we'll eat together, okay?"

 

Holding a pinkie to his brother, the younger nodded his head with a small,

 

" 'Kay"

 

Satisfied that things were cleared up the older brother followed Phichit to class, while Otabek sulked in a corner.

 

While some of the other children played the twins and Mila devised a plan for poor Otabek and Yuri was the first to ask,

 

"Beka, do you want to go see your brother?"

 

Instead of answering Otabek nodded his head furiously, the desperate need to be with his brother weighing on him. The other children decided to help their poor friend the best way they knew how by using Leo and Guang-Hong to distract Emil while the others snuck out and went on their self-given quest of finding Seung Gil.

 

* * *

 

 

So far everything had been going well for Seung Gil, he was doing great in classes and hanging around Phichit was kind of nice, so it only a matter of time before something had to happen.

 

It should have tipped him off sooner when he noticed the staring he received from every student he passed by, and yet it took longer then he'd like to admit for him to realize what was going on.

 

It was only after he turned around, he soon realized the little 'ducklings' he acquired. Unfortunately for him the President and Vice President of the school also happened upon this as well.

 

"Why are all these kids here?!"

 

"Mickey! You're scaring them!"

 

Yes, the Crispino Twins, the most annoying twins he's ever met. Seung Gil prayed Yuri and Kenjirou would never end up like those two.

 

Although the sister, Sara was normally alright, even if she did tend to stare at him a lot, the way her nose bled while she squeezed Kenjirou's cheek was sending warning signs in his head, not to mention, how scared all of the kids were from Michele's yelling.

 

Moving completely on instinct, Seung Gil gathered all the children and rushed to the Daycare promising himself to not only lecture his brother and the others on wandering around by themselves and possibly beat some sense into that lazy, Emil.

 

* * *

 

 

After Emil received a just punch the head and the kids were given a big lecture, Seung Gil wanted nothing more than to just go home.

 

However, that did not happen. Somehow both of the Crispino twins managed to find the daycare.

 

"We're really sorry about before Seung Gil, right Mickey?"

 

"Right" grunted the male twin.

 

"We had no idea there was a daycare at this school, but we both really love kids! If we weren't so busy with student council meetings then we'd defiantly offer to join!"

 

"Heh, speak for yourself."

 

"Aw, common Mickey, you love kids. Plus look there are twins here!"

 

Back and forth the Crispino Twins argued while the children in the room watched, slowly started to grow used to them, before the arguing to get out of hand, Seung Gil finally voiced his opinion.

 

"You may not be able to work here, but if you're ever free then you're welcome to come and visit."

 

In the back of his mind, Seung Gil wondered if he'd come to regret those words later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review, it inspires me to write more.


	5. The Stalker! Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been having trouble with my stories lately, and I just remembered I have a Discord, so if anyone is interested in acting as certain characters then, please let me know.
> 
> I have an idea I want to know if anyone is interested in using at the end notes.

**Chapter 5:** **The Stalker**

 

Yuuri had no idea why, but his twins were acting a bit strange today. Things were just fine this morning, at least the omega thought it was.

Little Yuri was eating quite well today, in fact, he didn't run around the house all this morning, even little Kenjirou was less teary at breakfast.

Thinking about that now maybe that should have been Yuuri's first clue.

* * *

 

Kenjirou tried to not cry face while his twin, Yuri puffed up his chest to make himself seem more intimidating. 

He was here again, the strange man who was always staring at their carrier.

No matter how many times they tried to warn their Mama, he never believed them.

Papa always said their Mama was unaware of how beautiful he was, something that confused the twins so much. How can Mama not know how pretty he was?

Maybe Seung Gil would know what to do.

* * *

 

There he was, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, the most beautiful omega to ever grace this school.

The beautiful Omega was walking his children to the school's daycare, what a devoted Carrier, he was.

Chihoko had heard the poor man was raising the twins on his own since his Alpha passed. Yuuri needed a new Alpha, someone, who could ease the precious Omega's burdens and he was just the Alpha Yuuri needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cafe Ice- Au for the anime Blend S with Victor as Dino and Yuuri as Maika, the girl who plays a sadist. I was just watching the show and was thinking of Eros Yuuri and how alike Dino is to Victor. Any takers?


End file.
